


A Gift from God

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Will Graham is a gift from God, i.e. Jack Crawford…and Alana Bloom. Just because they’re realizing their error doesn’t mean Hannibal has any intention of giving him back. Something he’s letting his captors be well aware of, even while in captivity.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	A Gift from God

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the third season while Hannibal is in the institutional care of Dr. Alana Bloom after Jack confirms Hannibal's accusation that he's God, a God who demanded that Will Graham sacrifice himself again and again as his martyr. I don’t own Hannibal but for the past few months, it has owned me.

Jack Crawford and Alana Bloom gazed from Hannibal to Dr. Chilton’s lip, unwilling to say anything more. Unable to speak of the part Will Graham had played in Frederick’s fate, even though Hannibal already could sense the actions he’d taken, luring the vainglorious fool of a therapist to his doom. 

When Will sacrificed himself for others, he was Jack’s. When Will manipulated those others into orchestrating their own destruction, he was Hannibal’s. Once more Will Graham teetered on the precipice, between loyalties, between worlds. 

Not that Hannibal was willing to let him fall. He might not understand God’s designs, but he was coming to understand that Will was a gift from God, to help him better appreciate, understand, and unravel his designs. Jack had certainly played his part as God in all this. He’d willingly handed Will over to the Devil bound in the pit, even if he hadn’t understood it was the Devil he was dealing with. A Devil Alana had referred him to in all innocence. 

Poor Alana. She hadn’t been able to hold onto her innocence any more than Will had. She now gazed at him with steely rage, carefully kept in check. 

Why not be frank with both of these former friends? 

“Jack.” Hannibal glanced from Jack to Alana. “You gave Will to me. Did you really think you could simply take him back because now you realize the consequences of what you’ve done?”

Both Jack and Alana were too professional to flinch. Hannibal could see the recoil, though, in both of their eyes. 

“Of course we can’t.” It was Alana who replied, continuing to glower at him. “We can learn from our mistakes. We can stop repeating them.”

For one moment, she shot her glower in Jack’s direction. Alana was only too well aware that he was the one who’d drawn Will back into Hannibal’s world, back into his orbit. 

Poor Jack. He was so predictable. He was almost like a serial killer himself. He knew his world was bad for Will, but he just couldn’t stop bringing the younger man back again and again. Jack needed Will too much to let him go. 

It wasn’t like Hannibal Lecter didn’t understand only too well. Ever since he’d known both of them, he’d grappled in mentorly rivalry with Jack Crawford for Will Graham’s heart and soul. He understood Jack better than anyone except perhaps Will himself. 

“It would be wise to learn.” Hannibal fixed his attention on his rival and opposite, self-proclaimed God to his Devil for their wayward little Jesus. “Before we all get tangled up permanently in a pattern of consequences.”

“You’re already tangled up.” Jack fixed his level, accusing gaze upon Hannibal. “No one is more well aware of what you are than Will Graham is.” 

“And he’s becoming aware of what you are.” Hannibal met that gaze straight on. “Be careful, Jack. One day Will may wake up and deliver a reckoning to both of us.”

Jack didn’t answer. Neither did Alana. They just stared at him, unable to say anything.

Perhaps there was nothing to say. They were all too aware that Hannibal Lecter might be right.


End file.
